


Too Tired. Too Relaxed.

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (Aka demon Benrey's cool true name), Benrey does not ask before hypnotising Gordon, Cosmic Horror Benrey, Demon Benrey, Human Pet, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, Praise, Relaxation Hypnosis, There's no sexual content in this but it's rated M for the whole AU context, thulyn-magyinbinya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: “If you’re sick of lookin’ at that, how about you rest your eyes for a bit?”“What did you have in mind?” He’s lost most of his wariness of the demon, but look - Binya has a weird idea of what’s funny or what Gordon will like, sometimes.-His pet needs a little nap, and demon Benrey is going to make sure he gets it.(This fic contains hypnotic language, which some readers may be susceptible to.)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Too Tired. Too Relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [NiamhofTirnanOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg). Log in to view. 



> What's this, an AU of an AU? Yes. This is a oneshot in NiamhofTirnanOg's "No Deal" timeline of the succubus AU, where Gordon rejects Binya/demon Benrey's offer and Binya steals him away to his own realm instead.

"I'm tired of looking at this," Gordon complains to himself aloud. He’s been setting up an extremely intricate Rube Goldberg machine covering half his room - which is a pretty large room. He has unlimited time and supplies so he wanted to try it, but there’s a bit that just isn’t working out. Gordon hopes it’s not that the laws of physics in this dimension are ever so slightly skewed, because that would be unfair.

"I can help with that, pet." Binya materialises behind him out of nowhere. Or at least, several eyes and tendrils belonging to him do. 

"O-oh. M-master. I didn't see you there." Gordon jumps in place because jeez, popping up without warning much? It’s lucky Gordon didn’t startle too badly and knock the whole thing over. He’d have to start all over again.

Sometimes Binya squishes down into what he calls ‘power saving’ mode (whatever that means), other times he shows up as eyes and a disembodied voice like now. It’s unnerving, but… Gordon is used to it by now.

“If you’re sick of lookin’ at that, how about you rest your eyes for a bit?” 

“What did you have in mind?” He’s lost most of his wariness of the demon, but look - Binya has a weird idea of what’s funny or what Gordon will like, sometimes.

“Look over here.”

Gordon turns and follows Binya’s voice to see one of his tendrils swaying in the air. What’s he doing? It sways back and forth, and Gordon watches to see if he’s going anywhere with it. And it keeps swaying, no goal that he can tell, just back and forth.

“There’s a good boy.” Binya’s voice has softened to a purr. It’s as if it’s coming from next to his ear.

“You wanna keep looking, doncha? You wanna see. Keep watching.” 

Binya keeps twisting the tendril back and forth in front of Gordon’s face, and Gordon knits his brow in concentration. Is this supposed to be going somewhere? It’s mostly just making him dizzy to look at, and he has to keep blinking.

“Wow, those are some tired eyes. All blinking all the time. Be nice to shut them, wouldn’t it?”

“Don’t wanna,” Gordon says, blinking heavily. He wants to see what Binya’s playing at.

“But it’d feel soooo nice to rest, pet. Didn’t ya say you were tired of looking earlier? Bet you wanna relax?”

“You told me to keep watching,” Gordon grumbles, too focused on following the movement in front of him now to bother with manners. Binya wants him to stop looking? He’s going to look harder.

Or he would if his eyes weren’t crossing trying to follow Binya’s swaying tendrils. It feels like they’ve gotten closer and closer. 

“If you wanna keep watching, go ahead. Bet you’re feeling mighty tired though. All that thinking. It’s gotta be bad to think that hard for that long. Tiring. Better to relax.”

Gordon… Does feel tired, now that he thinks of it. He blinks, eyes feeling heavy. He’s still trying to follow the back and forth motion, but it’s like he's rocking himself in place.

“My poor lil pet. His eyes are all sleepy. Brain’s all tired. Too tired. Too relaxed.”

Gordon shakes his head. He only closed his eyes because they needed a rest.

“Hard to open them. Hard to think. Too tired. ‘S okay. Relax.” Binya’s purring words get softer again, and Gordon feels several tendrils softly catch hold of him as he sways in place. They keep up the rocking motion. It’s nice. Relaxing.

“Go on. Take a lil break. Relax. No need to work so hard. Don’t gotta right now.”

It sounds good. Having a break. Gordon is starting to feel kind of fuzzy-headed, the swaying and the soft words massaging his thoughts into calm.

“Too tired. Too relaxed. Too heavy to move. Sleep for me, pet. Master will do the thinking for you.”

Gordon couldn’t open his eyes if he tried. Too tired. Too relaxed. He can’t seem to move, except to let one of Binya’s tendrils nod his head for him.

“Too tired to think. Too relaxed to think. Your head keeps drooping. All those big thoughts sloshing outta you every time it does.”

Gordon’s head nods.

“See? All heavy. Those thoughts, man. Weighing you down. Good thing you have Binya to help empty ‘em out.”

Nod. Nod again. 

“Can have ‘em back later, pet. Right now all ya gotta do is listen to me. Too tired to think. Too relaxed to think. Let all those thoughts splish splash away when you nod.”

Nodding. Gordon’s mind is soft and empty. He leans against the tendrils supporting him, curling around him. They feel like a full-body hug.

“That’s it. Such a good pet. Master’s good pet. Good pets get to feel all relaxed. You wanna relax some more, right? You are a good pet, aren’t you? Nod if you are.”

Why wouldn’t he nod? He likes getting to relax. After he nods, the tendrils holding him squeeze gently, that nice level of pressure Gordon likes so much. He sighs contentedly. Oh, he’s being picked up and moved?

“Good pet. Sleepy pet. All empty, all relaxed. Sleeping deeper now.” 

There’s something soft under him. Warm firm tendrils squeezing and hugging him. He relaxes some more, falling asleep for real this time. The last thing he remembers hearing is the words  _ “good pet” _ purred into his ear.


End file.
